need_for_speed_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning Of Something Great
Plot (The movie opens up to an office in a performance shop in Trenton, New Jersey. The screen pans around to many trophies from racing and all that wicked shit. Then a black Sharp racing helmet is shown, it’s sitting on the desk. A man starts talking about racing heritage.) Monarch: If Anthony Slash ever got himself a car, worthy of it’s game, he might be towing a line at DeLeon. (a blonde teenage girl walks over to an African American with a tablet in her hands) Alex, check this out. (she watches him move his sliding bed out from underneath a 1969 Camaro SS) Alex: Yeah, what is it Theresa? Theresa: Monarch is talking about Tony. (Alex gets up and stands next to Theresa) What’d he say? Theresa: If Tony would race in DeLeon, he would need a car full of talent and speed. An exotic car would be phenomenal. Anyways, where is Tony? Alex: Outside, talking to somebody. (Tony walks in and wipes his face with left hand) Theresa: Tony, who was that guy? Tony: A family customer. He said he'd bring in his car later this week. (he walks to a painting part of the garage and puts on the proper equipment to paint.) (Alex gets back on the tray and slides back underneath the car) Two clicks of compression, or one? (Theresa climbs up on top of the right fender of the car) One, no. Three, no Two is perfect. Alex: Make up your mind already lady. *he chuckles and works on the suspension* The race tonight is a perfect opportunity for Tony to show himself that he can race, even if that means he needs to steal a car. Theresa: Agreed. Hey, we need to take the transmission out to adjust the gearing. I don't think the gear ratios are correctly set up for the fastest speed. Alex: Let me finish the suspension work then we'll be good. (Theresa hops off the fender, landing on the ground. She walks over to the Driver's side door, she opens it and gets in. She opens a panel inside the cabin, showing the engine's ECU) There you are. (she smiles and plugs her tablet into a part of the ECU. She unlocks the tablet and opens a app, which shows settings for the adjustment of the ECU. She changes the ECU's Launch Control to 5500 rpm) That'll be good. (she hops out of the cab of the car and Alex scoots his bed out from underneath the car.) (Tony walks in, looking at Theresa and Alex. He gives them both the "What the hell?" look.) What are you two doing? Alex: Hey, genius, we're working on this car. (Tony slowly walks over to Alex.) Yeah, I know. Why aren't you still working?!?! (he raises his voice on the second sentence.) Get back to work. Theresa, come with me. (He walks towards his office with Theresa following.) Sit down. (Theresa sits down) Tony, you're not like this. What's wrong? (Tony closes the door behind him.) We have a financial issue. We're down 500,000 dollars behind on rent. Theresa: But I thought that we were good on rent...What happened? Tony: All the new equipment and the supplies took us down $500,000. Theresa: What's the amount in the pot today? *she puts her hands on her lap* Tony: $5,000. We should be able to make the monthly payment for the loans or we're gone in the next month unless we make it. Don't tell Alex about this. It's between you and I, ok? (Theresa nods and moves her hair away from her face.) Alright. You gonna help out Tony? Tony: I'll help, just have some paperwork to do before I help you two. And Drew's coming over later with my little sister, Morgen. (he straightens a stack of paperwork.) You can go back to work now. (Theresa nods and exits Tony's office and heads into the shop to help Alex take the transmission out of the Camaro) Hey, need some help with that? (Alex nods) Yeah I do, actually. Get me those wrenches. (Theresa fetches the wrenches and hands them to Alex) (The scene closes off and then it opens to one of the last drive-in's in Trenton at 9:00 pm. A 1967 Shelby GT500 rolls up, it's headlights and taillights on. Tony gets out of the driver's seat and Theresa gets out of the passenger seat. Drew sits on the hood of his 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS-396) Drew: Hey bro, Morgen's at home. She was tired so I just left her at home. So you psyched for tonight? We gotta beat Iron Bill and his Corvette tonight. Tony: Good good. Yeah I am psyched for tonight, Iron Bill is one tough cookie. Luckily she's tuned up for the race. *he points at the GT500* Drew: You mean that shitty Mustang? It doesn't even have a chance against all these really good racers. Tony: Hey, stop throwing insults bro. My baby is a GT500, and she's a good car. For a Mustang, she's quite fast and throaty. Drew: Dude, you just called that Shelby a Mustang. You went back on what you said. *he imitates Tony's voice* "The Shelby GT500 isn't a Mustang. It's a Shelby." (he laughs and smiles. His smile goes away as a Mercedes-Benz McLaren SLR Spyder pulls up) You gotta be shittin me. It's Gene Khan. Bro, look. (Tony turns serious as he looks at the Khan* That butthole, he didn't even go back for her. *the man draws attention to his person. A girl gets out of the car, wearing a pink dress. Her blonde hair glimmers in the night* You gotta be shitting me. It's Lexi Thomas, a girl I knew from high school. Remember her, Theresa? Theresa: Yeah, I do. She was a bitch, but every boy tried to go out with her even though she was one. Tony: Yeah, even I was going for her until I met you. (he kisses Theresa's cheek and the girl blushes. Tony and Drew walk towards Lexi Thomas.) (Lexi looks at them and brushes her hair out of her face) Tony Slash, it's been a while. Tony: It has. How's Khan treating you? Lexi: He's fine. Gave me a job at his dealership as his personal assistant. (she looks at the man who took her here) So, how's Alex? Tony: He's fine, helping me run my parent's old automotive shop. (he puts his hands in his jacket pockets.) Lexi: Good. So, is Andrew racing tonight? Tony: Yeah, he is. (he looks at his huge watch) Oh, shit!! I gotta go. (the two boys run to their cars and start the engines. Theresa gets into the GT500 and closes the door. The GT500 is shifted into reverse and it backs out and heads onto the street) (the next scene, it opens outside the city of Trenton. Theresa takes off into the sky with her Cessna plane. There are five cars sitting near some railroad tracks. The cars were a blue 60s Corvette Stingray sits in pole position, a 1967 Ford Mustang in silver, Tony's 1967 Shelby GT500, Andrew's Orange Chevrolet Chevelle SS-396, and a silver Toyota Corolla AE86 with Japanese marks on the doors. Tony enters the zone and puts his Shelby GT500 in first gear.) (Tony sighs and revs his Shelby GT500 with a black body and red stripes) Let's get this over with. (he smirks and gets ready to floor it) (a train horn blows and then passes by. All the cars take off with the Corvette leading, the 67 Mustang in second, Tony's Shelby Fastback in third, Andrew's Chevelle in fourth, and the Toyota in last. All the cars but the AE86 make it across the tracks before the train comes. It's hit the passenger side door because it's driver is on the right side. The Corolla is completely destroyed.) (We're down to four cars, each drift onto main street in Trenton. The Corvette is passed by Drew and his Chevelle. The Ford Mustang shifts and is right on the Corvette's tail end.) (Suddenly, Theresa's voice crackles over the radios in each car) Alright boys, I have some traffic up ahead. Be careful. (Tony drafts the Ford Mustang and he pulls the e-brake, drifting 32nd street. He swerves past several cars.) (At Slash Performance Motors' Dodge Ram 3500 DRW, Gene Khan's Mercedes-Benz McLaren SLR Spyder pulls up and the man walks towards Alex) May I watch? (Alex looks at him and nods. Back to the race, the Mustang is eliminated by Tony. Down to three racers, a Y intersection appears and Tony heads into the oncoming lane. Meanwhile, a sweeper rolls down the road and is sweeping (Duh..).) (Tony joins back with Drew and Iron Bill and passes Drew and Bill.) Sorry little bro. (Drew slams on his brakes before colliding with the sweeper. Only two left in the race and one mile remaining.) (Tony drifts onto 45th street, with the Finish line up ahead. Iron Bill floors it and shifts up, the V8 roaring.) Gene: That was luck. Alex: It's not luck, it's skill. (he monitors the race) Gene: Hm... (Both cars are neck and neck. Tony shifts again, inching by and he crosses the line. He barely wins this race. He slows down and turns his headlights off. Tony rubs his face and smiles.) (Theresa yells in her plane and the becomes serious.) Guys, save me a beer. Guys? (Back at the shop, Tony, Alex, Theresa, and Drew sit on chairs and drinking beer. Gene's Mercedes pulls up. He gets out of the car.) Gene: Still running your parent's old shop? Nice work. Tony: What are you here for, Gene? Gene: I have a business proposal for you. And it's a big bucks project. Tony: What's the project? (Gene smiles and sticks his hands in his hoodie pockets) I want you to build the world's fastest Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake, Need For Speed edition. I'll have the body here tomorrow. (Drew gets up from his seat) You said Shelby, right Mr. Khan? (Khan turns around and faces Drew.) Yes, Andrew. It was designed by Carol Shelby. It's one of his prized cars. I'm gonna sell it for 2.7 million dollars. So you'll get about a quarter of the profit. (Tony looks at his friends and his brother.) So, what do you think? (Theresa gets up and walks to Tony. She whispers in his ear.) Remember what we talked about earlier? We need that money and quickly. We can pay monthly for now, right? (Tony nods and looks at Gene. Drew interrupts his train of thought.) Tony, before you say your answer. Think about this, the car was designed by Carol Shelby himself and is now worth a lot of money. You're always saying we need the money. If I were in your shoes, I would say yes no matter the person who offered it. (Tony holds Theresa's hand. She nods, telling him to do it. Tony focuses on Gene.) Yeah, we're in. Gene: Good, I'll have it in tomorrow. (the man turns and walks to his SLR. He opens the door and gets in. Then he drives off.) Tony: 9:00 tomorrow!!! Don't be late or you'll be fired!! (The scene closes to Theresa and Tony kissing as everyone else left the shop.) Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Monarch is the first character to show up in the series. *Theresa is the first female character to show up. *Alex is the second male character to show up. *Our main character doesn't show up until Theresa and Alex are done conversating. *Tony won his first race in the movie. Minor Events *Andrew Slash is introduced to be Tony's brother. *Tony tells his girlfriend that he was into Lexi Thomas. Characters *Tony Slash *Alex Blade *Theresa Cunningham *Gene Khan Minor Characters *The Monarch *Andrew Slash *Lexi Thomas Cars Used *1969 Camaro SS *1967 Shelby GT500E *1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS-396 *Mercedes-Benz McLaren SLR *1963 Corvette Grand Sport *1967 Ford Mustang Fastback *Toyota AE86 Corolla Sprinter Allusions Trivia *This part was meant to be similar to the actual introduction of the movie. ** It was changed for a reason. Category:Episodes Category:NEED FOR SPEED 2 Category:Rex0150